I've got a plan (I've got an atlas in my hand)
by subtle candor
Summary: Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo gives her an option, she takes it. She'll save them all, even if it kills her. Female Naruto. Time travel, rebirth. Eventual fem!Naruto/Itachi.
1. Atlas shrugged

**I've got a plan; I've got an atlas in my hand.**

**AU-most of the concepts of canon apply, however some do not. The biju are supernatural beings still made of chakra, but are thousands of years old, and usually reside on a different plain of existence unless summoned to the shinobi world. A female Naruto. Time travel, rebirth. Eventual fem!Naruto/Itachi. And I always found it strange the Kyuubi never gave Naruto a power, I'm going to remedy that.**

**Disclaimer: yah I'm in college, so I'm pretty broke.**

**Summary: **Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo gives her an option, she takes it. She'll save them all, even if it kills her.

* * *

Prologue:

Rebirth.

A concept that is very familiar to him, in his thousands of years of existence he has had many containers. Many as the ninetails and once as the juubi—where he was one in the same as his siblings, sharing one consciousness, not being able to tell where he began and his siblings ended. He shudders at recalling the experience.

His containers as the kyuubi had no distinction in his eyes. All greedy humans, leeching on his power, hoping to drain him, fools! He is eternal and made of chakra; once they perished he is renewed, returning once more to wreak havoc.

Though he loathed the thought at his loss of self, as the juubi he had found peace in the container that withheld him.

No one could stand up to the pedestal the Rikudo Sennin stood upon.

Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo gave him and his siblings a rebirth, unlike any others they had experienced. From one they became nine, with an identity, with a purpose.

He became Kurama.

And yet upon the Rikudo Senin's death, Kurama and his siblings ventured out and sought a peaceful existence with humans, only for their efforts to be for naught. Much like in their past, the humans—now shinobi with the teachings of their father, sought out he and his siblings for their own malicious intents.

From there Kurama's contempt for humans returned full force, and his hatred for humanity escalated as he weighed each meat bag that tried to control him up the standards of his father.

None rose the occasion.

Ningen impossibilities he began to think, his expectations were too high.

Once he held hope. Uzumaki Mito was a promising candidate, until he tried to speak with her. Not a word was heard as she shut him out. Terror is what he felt from her, and hatred. He should not have been surprised, her husband was one of the many few that could control him and his siblings, and had allied himself with the very clan that could take away their will power.

Fucking Uchihas.

He'd kill them all, and wipe that clan's existence from the world. The moment he was free, there would be a reckoning.

Hope renewed itself once more when he found himself imprisoned in Uzumaki Naruto. For almost a century his jinchuuriki had been females who hailed from the Uzumaki line, descendants of his father with the special chakra that ran through their veins.

Slowly but surely the girl proved herself, rising to the occasion. Eventually overcoming Kurama's contempt for humanity and once more showing him the wisdom that humanity has. Within Naruto's shadow many saw her father and sensei, but Kurama sees more.

Naruto's shadow stretches long and far, encompassing the world in the image of the Rikudo Sennin.

And for that hope remains.

Naruto had told him to "Believe it!" And so he will, that brat has yet to let him down.

Underneath the chains that manifest within the seal of Uzumaki Kushina, Kurama waits and sleeps.

October 10th is approaching, and he awaits to meet her once again.

* * *

Come again? "….What?"

"Your pregnant, congratulations Uzumaki-san!" The medic repeats. "Your about eight weeks along, and…."

Kushina simply stares blankly at her, the medic-nin's words fading into static. Her thoughts are racing, point A connecting to point be but failing to reach point D. A neuron fries and then the meltdown begins. "I-I thought it was that spoiled milk I drank, or those nasty rations!"

"Nope, not a stomach flu," The medic supplies unhelpfully.

"What the hell am I gonna do? How the hell am I going to tell Minato? I'm not ready to be a mother, 'ttebane!"

"Can't help you there," the medic replies flippantly, "but I'm going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins. You'll need to come back for a checkup in a few weeks, so schedule an appointment with the secretary please."

Kushina finally catches on to the medic words, and glares at her, snatching the prescription out of her hand. She stomps out the examination room, slamming the door as she goes. The anger runs out, and soon she begins to walk in a daze, simply going about the motions.

She makes her next appointment, sits and waits for her vitamins to be ready. Through the streets of Konoha she treks, waving absently to those who greet her. Somehow, someway she finds herself walking into the Uchiha compound's open gates, and then outside the main house. She strolls in, honing in on a familiar chakra signature.

Through the open corridors, to the Zen garden, and over the bridge that covers the koi pond.

There sits her best friend and former teammate Uchiha Mikoto, recently retired jonnin, former student of the White Fang of Konoha, wife to the Uchiha clan head, and expectant mother five moons along.

She's stuffing her face with dango and assortment of other sweets when Kushina plops herself down next to her on a cushion, and lets out a long dramatic sigh. "Koto-chan what the hell am I gonna do?"

Mikoto swallows her current mouthful and takes the time to say, "With what?" and then stuffs her face again.

"Remember when we were younger and said that if anything important happens to one of us, we would let the other know first 'cause we're best friends, almost sisters without blood and all that stuff."

A muffled "Hai" is the reply Kushina receives, and she takes that as the incentive to continue, "Well yah, I just came from the doctor, and I'm knocked up."

Mikoto spews the sweets she'd been chewing, coughs and hacks for moment. And then primly turns to Kushina with all her regal bearing, and asks her, "Pardon? Would you mind repeating that?"

"I know!" Kushina cries, "Even you find the prospect of me being a mother impossible, I'm doomed dattebane!"

Mikoto tries to think of a way to resolve this, and finds that it's better to let Kushina wail, those pregnancy hormones can be a bitch. Besides on the best of days the Uzumaki is dramatic, and on those day she chooses to ignore her. Mikoto goes back to eating dango.

"What am I gonna tell Minato? Do you think he'll be mad I'm pregnant? Will he even want to be a dad? Hell, do I want to be a mother?"

When the red head tries to grab a stick of dango, Mikoto slaps her away, and glares at her menacingly.

Kushina whimpers and holds her hands up in defeat.

"Want to know what I think?" The Uchiha asks.

"Of course, why do you think I'm here?"

_Obviously you have no idea what you've gotten into,_ Mikoto thinks dryly, and says, "I think it's wonderful. Our kids are going to grow up together," she then gets stars in her eyes, and rubs her stomach, "If I have a girl, and you have a boy, maybe they'll get married and we'll really be related."

Kushina gets starry eyed along with her, and her imagination then gets ahead of her. That is until reality rears its ugly head, "Now's not the best time to have kids."

Mikoto nods in understanding; war is looming on the horizon. When she'd last been in the field Iwa was becoming more aggressive, occupying the villages allied with Konoha, border portrals were encountering one too many skirmishes on the borders of Hi no Kuni. War is eminent and all shinobi would feel the backlash of its affects.

"When will Minato come back from his mission?" Mikoto asks quietly.

"Tonight," Kushina responds miserably.

They're quiet for a moment, until Kushina jumps up and declares, "I'm gonna be a mom, if that asshole has a problem with it there'll be hell to pay. So he better man up if he knows what's good for him 'ttebane."

She receives a muffled "Yah!" in support from Mikoto, who has clearly gone back to wolfing down sweets.

"I'll see yah later Koto-chan, we'll go shopping for baby stuff next time," the red head says, and leaves whence she came.

On her way out she encounters her best friend's husband, "Oh hi Fugaku-san. Bye Fugaku-san."

Fugaku barely has time to respond, and grunts, "Hn" by way of greeting. He turns the corner to find his wife stuffing her face, and sighs.

Wide eyes look up at him, guilt flashes for a moment there, before fierce defiance replaces it. She gathers her candy packages to her chest, and silently dares him to take them away.

"Mikoto-chan we decided that you would eat healthy for the baby," he says in a placating tone, approaching her as if one would a cornered animal.

"I know," Mikoto snaps, "it's _your_ baby that demands the opposite."

Fugaku sighs again, it always his baby when their arguing.

* * *

The day is done when he returns, dusk has disappeared and night has encroached, reigning dominant. The streets are quiet except for the occasional drunk; the rooftops are busy with ninja traffic.

He's tired; grit, dirt, and sweat smear his skin in a second layer. He wants a shower; Kushina's home cooking—surviving off of rations for the last three weeks has been utter hell. Most of all he wants to sleep in _his_ bed.

He does not expect to return to their apartment and find Kushina awake and waiting for him. Looking at him with that soft smile, the same one she had when she first agreed to go on a date with him.

Nor does he expect the news she has to tell him. That he's going to be a father, and if he has a problem with it—

He doesn't hear the rest of the threat; Minato really didn't expect to faint.

* * *

**review?**


	2. A clockwork orange

**Just read the last two chapters of Naruto, my Naruto is keeping those new badass powers. Overpower the damn Uchiha my ass.**

**Timeline and fun facts:**

**Naruto is born five years before canon, the same year as Itachi.**

**The war with Iwagakure is just beginning.**

**Minato has not developed the Flying thunder-god technique.**

**Kushina, Mikoto and Hizashi were teammates under Hatake Sakumo.**

**Kakashi is about nine or ten.**

**Hizashi is just beginning to date his future wife. **

**Sasuke dies, and just about everyone else so Naruto timetravels to the past. **

* * *

A clockwork orange:

Fatherhood.

What in Shodai's name? …. Fatherhood.

It's something he's contemplated more or less. Shinobi life spans are fickle; some start young and bring children into this treacherous world, and risk leaving their offspring orphaned.

Or look at the ghost of an uncertain future and wait a few years to prove their prowess as shinobi, and then settle to watch their children grow, and perhaps suffer the horror of witnessing their own child die before them.

Both are likely scenarios.

He can think of a dozen more off the top of his head.

Minato is a worrier.

It's what he _does_; works himself into a tizzy with a plethora of possibilities, takes them all into consideration, and finds the most likely solution to solve them all at once.

But this…

This is different; it's a child, _a baby._

There's no plan, it's all trial and error, maybe some advice from childrearing books and friends with kids, but that's about it.

In his and Kushina's case having a child is a slim chance, a responsibility that requires the consideration of the village's safety. Within that nine month cycle Kushina's seal will become progressively weaker, until upon birth date, the Kyuubi will have a greater chance of escape.

And so he must plan to prevent that from becoming a reality, this stands at the top of his list.

Minato is also a planner.

Kushina usually hates his need for organization, likes to tease him about premature grays, but this is not the time to live in the moment. War is on the horizon, and for that Minato must strategize if he plans to see his son or daughter grow up.

And so he researches possible seals, acquires the help of his sensei, the guidance of the Hokage, and prepares.

But first things first—marriage, he would do right by his child.

Minato is an orphan, an illegitimate child born from the union of an immigrant kunoichi escaping the civils wars ravaging Mizu no Kuni, and the philandering head of the Senju clan. His mother had died in child birth, his father had not bothered to claim him, along with the long list of bastard children he left in his wake. And Kushina is a remnant of a once great nation torn asunder by war; all her possible relatives are either dead or scattered to the wind.

It would the three of them, their little family.

The thought alone makes Minato tear up.

The wedding is a simple affair, a trip to the Hokage tower to file away paperwork legalizing it, and a small gathering of close friends.

Now he has to go through the hell of moving.

Life's all about transitioning, but this had been a tedious task. Minato had wanted to live in the district full of newly constructed homes, further from the heartland of Konoha. Kushina would have none of that, and happy wife meant happy life.

They'd settled on one of the older districts of Konoha that was established around the village's founding, having an eclectic mix of shinobi and civilian residents, not too far from the market quarter, or Konoha's epicenter. Not to mention more expensive, it'd really cut into his savings.

Minato seals away the last of their possessions, and gives a sigh of relief.

"Finally finished?" The toad sage asks.

"Yah, thanks for the help," Minato mutters sarcastically.

"You know I'm always good for moral support," Jiraiya returns glibly.

"Really?" Minato asks dryly.

"Yep," Jiraiya supplies, "I could have been excellent support when Kushina told you she's knocked up. Maybe you wouldn't have fainted."

Minato groans, he never going to live that down. Particularly with Kushina intent on letting they know in on that incident, much to his mortification. He blushes brightly each time, and she along with whoever she is recounting the tale to, laughs—evil women.

"I could have sworn I taught you better than that Mina-chan, who knew you were that faint of heart."

The blond shakes his head, and buries his burning face into his hands. Jiraiya laughs in response.

"How is your research coming?"

The companionable atmosphere shifts into somberness, the bad omen returns hanging over their heads.

"Fine, Kushina's finally letting me look through her archives." Jiraiya gets a familiar gleam in eyes, one of scholarly interest, fuinjutsu from Uzi no Kuni is a rarity that deserves to be reveled in. Minato chuckles, "I'll bring them with me."

"She's kind of pissed that I doubt her," Minato continues sheepishly, "She says _if_ anything were to go wrong during the birth then we'll use the Four Symbols Seal," He hesitates for a moment, and then lets out, "but I've been looking into the Shiki Fujin."

"_What!? _Are you an _idiot?"_

Minato winces at the blatant disproval in his sensei's voice. He'd been prepared for that, but certainly not the disappointed expression on Jiraiya's face. "But—"

"No excuses! Minato I know you hold the village in high regard—"

"Minato-sensei," comes to monotone voice, Kakashi appears in all his apathetic glory, "Kushina-nee says and I quote, "Mina-chan get your ass down over to Ichiraku's, or else I'm gonna to eat your ramen.'" Kakashi's looks at them both, and decides to now read the situation, "Oh, am I interrupting something."

His deadpan delivery would have been hilarious any other day if he hadn't walked right into a situation tangible with tension.

The blond takes this as his scape goat, there's no way he's going to listen to one of Jiraiya's infamous guilt trips. "I'm coming now."

Kakashi nods and leave how he came, out the window. Minato follows close behind.

Before he can escape via window, the toad sage remarks, "This isn't over; you have to see me tomorrow."

"Yah but that's then and this is now," Minato calls, and then appears in the window again, questioning; "don't you have some helpless women to spy one?"

"Its research damn it!" The super pervert shouts.

The blond chuckles, laughter carrying on the wind.

Despite the coming months worrying him, the ghost of an uncertain future lingering, Minato is excited, he's been told that once a person's baby is placed in his or her's arms, that person won't believe it's possible to love someone so much. That's what Minato can't wait to feel.

Fatherhood will become him.

* * *

Time flies as its wont.

Pictures and measurements are taken commemorating each mile stone of the pregnancy. This will probably be the only child she and Minato have. That's fine with Kushina, one is enough, a person who will have the best of them both, a legacy. They decide to leave the baby's gender a mystery, this pregnancy was a surprise, and so the gender should be as well.

Kushina's mood swings grow steadily worse. Local merchants learn to fear the name Uzumaki, creating a code for when she enters the bazaar, and diving for cover when she feels their prices are too high. When her tantrums reach a melting point, ANBU shiver when they feel her presence, and small children and animals flee.

And it is here the name Akai Chishio no Habanero etches its way into history.

Minato takes missions that will allow him one week's absence at most, and eventually he takes on a gennin team. Kakashi is not happy, but he's willing to give Uchiha Obito, and Higurashi Rin the benefit of the doubt… as long as they don't slow him down.

The feud with Iwagakure escalates.

Minato is called into action more often than not. He has no choice in the matter, duty calls and he must heed it.

With a child on the way, the threat of the Kyuubi, Iwa's obvious death wish, and a gennin team, his hands are becoming fuller.

There are good moments though:

Paperwork is the bane of any ninja; paperwork for d-ranked missions has reached the top of his shit list. No wonder Jiraiya-sensei would always forgo it, to spy on the women at the hot springs. He would give anything to get out of this.

"Minato come quickly," Kushina shouts from the balcony, "the baby's kicking."

Perfect excuse, the greatest excuse.

The feel of life itself thrumming beneath his fingers is one he shall never forget. From then on he speaks to his child regularly, and sings off key with Kushina laughing all the while.

And:

They're at the ramen shop; Kushina's cravings for noodles reaches an all-time high. The blond doesn't mind, ramen is one of the things that bonded him and Kushina so fervently together.

"I've been thinking of names," Kushina muses aloud.

She receives a muffled sound around the slurping of noodles, she take that as a yes. Looking down at the fishcakes she states, "I like the name Naruto."

Minato chokes and sputters. Kushina seems to have a knack for inciting that response in people.

A month ago Minato had suggested that name after reading his favorite book written by his sensei. Kushina had shot it down, stating as much as they loved ramen; they were not going to name their child after a ramen topping.

It appears she's had a change of heart.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi announces his arrival on the morning of June 9th.

The founding clan celebrates the birth of their heir with a festival that last well into the night, liquor flows freely. Who says Uchihas can't loosen the sticks up their asses?

The hour of visitation is upon them, Minato cautions Kushina that today should be for family only. Kushina steamrolls him, declaring she's more family to "Koto-chan" than that glory seeking clan of hers, and to add insult to injury she's bringing along their Hyuuga teammate, undermining his self-serving clan and their rivalry with the Uchiha.

It matters not, Kushina has a history of insulting both noble clans, ever since the founding of their team under Hatake Sakumo—may he rest in peace.

Unlike some newborns, Itachi does not have the look of a naked mole rat. Black hair covers his head sparingly, a rosy hue tints his cheeks, and he watches them each with rapt attention as they take turns holding him.

"Aren't you precious? Koto-chan he looks just like you!"

"Does he?"

"Yes and thank the shodai he does."

_Whop!_ "Owwww! Koto-chan what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

Incoherent grumbling follows that statement. Kushina rubs her head and recovers, going back to cooing over Itachi.

"Aw look at his eyes, he so aware of his surroundings!"

"Fugaku says it's a sign of him being a genius," Mikoto rolls her eyes good-naturedly. A peaceful look warms her features, even with the bags under her eyes.

Kushina snorts, "'Course he would think that." She peers down at Itachi cradled in Hizashi's arms, and ridiculous faces at him.

If the Hyuuga seems uncomfortable with his former teammates fawning over the baby in his arms, he does not show it. Rather there's a soft expression in place of his usual stoic one. Kushina likes to think she had a hand in livening him up, not that he had much of a choice, the Uzamaki simply has that impact on people.

"So Hizashi-kun," the red head begins, telltale signs of mischief in her tone, Hizashi cannot help but shudder. Kushina questions, "How are things going with Futaba-san, have you tried speaking to her, instead of staring until she runs away screaming?"

Hizashi pales, and bites out indignantly, "That was one time and I didn't know any better."

"You were seventeen," Mikoto points out unhelpfully, "And now you're twenty-two, that doesn't speak well for your maturity level."

Kushina snickers behind her hands, "Good one Koto-chan."

Instead of buckling under their assault, Hizashi rises to the occasion, saying smugly, "I'll have you know Futaba-san have been courting and will be going out on our third date this week."

There's silence, only broken by the sleeping Itachi's softs inhales and exhales, and the whirls of hospital machines.

"What!?"

"_Nani?"_

The twin shouts startle poor Itachi awake, who had nodded off only a few minutes before. The babe looks surprised, but his face quickly crumbles and he heaves a mighty breath and releases his displeasure for all to know.

The Hyuuga hands him to his mother quickly. Mikoto coos and fusses over him, but keeps a steadfast ear on the conversation taking place.

"Date? _Date!_ How come we haven't heard about any of this before?"

Hizashi begins to sweat bullets, instinctively he looks to Mikoto for an ally, and finds black eyes glinting with evil, staring back him; he knows he's doomed.

* * *

Liquid heat falls in a steady trickle down her thighs.

She stills and runs her hand over her swollen middle, the babe moves at her touch.

"You're ready to come into the world, aren't you little one?"

Labor has begun.

Kushina counts them, she breaths deeply as she's been taught and calls for Minato.

* * *

It is time.

The moment of reckoning is upon them.

October 10th is here.

Months of preparation lead to this moment; it is Minato who takes on the task of "nesting" for Kushina. A nursery is prepared; much of the clothing purchased is gender neutral, toys are bought, and the house is baby proofed.

And now it is here, may the Sage of Six Paths look over them.

Kushina is escorted to a secure location a few miles outside Konohagakure, a vast cave, hollowed out stories high and wide, on its edges stalagmites and stalactites rear up and hang ominously.

An ANBU detail secures the area; Minato goes about preparing and executing seals. Jiraiya is on standby, ready to intervene if necessary. A barrier is erected, the medical staff—Sarutobi Biwako, her apprentice, and assistants—are brought in.

She's placed on an altar; candles and ink mixed with blood in kanji surround her.

The coaching begins.

"Kushina-san I need you to push on the count of three," Biwako instructs.

The journey has come to an end, but the arduous task of birth has just begun.

Kushina bites her bottom lip until she draws blood, she shouts, she screams, she makes threats, but she never begs for the pain to end. Minato's presence is ever steady, hands remain on top of the seal, which slowly gapes open into a black yawning abyss. Beneath the surface Minato can feel the Kyuubi's presence, not as toxic as he expected, more excited, biding its time for escape.

That shall not come to pass; Minato will make sure of it.

"Minato," Kushina says strained, "You better not faint on me."

Minato lets out a hysterical laugh, "I won't, sweetheart I promise."

"Good then," Biwako comments, "The head is crowning. Kushina push!"

Moments pass, in them eternity seems to prevail, and time comes to a halt. Kushina clenches her fists, sits up and pushes down with all her strength.

A cry rends the air.

It is single handedly the most beautiful sound the Namikazes have ever heard.

Heaving, she lays back and lets out an exhausted laugh. Tears gather in her eyes, she looks to her husband to find a similar expression painting his features.

"It's a girl," Biwako announces, and comes to lay her at Kushina's side.

Trembling hands reach for the babe, Kushina runs gentle fingers through her downy yellow hair, and over her soft cheeks. She blinks back pooling tears and says, "Hello Naruto, I'm your Ka-chan. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Pale blue eyes peer open, trying through the blurry haze to find the voice that speaks to her.

"Yatta! I'm a father," Minato rubs at his eyes and leans over to drop a kiss on Naruto's and Kushina's brow.

"Mina-kun she has your hair and eyes," Kushina remarks as she looks at Naruto reverently, unwrapping the blanket to take in her ten fingers and ten toes.

"Yah, but she looks like her beautiful mother," He returns, and runs his fingers over her hands, Naruto latches onto one of them, and does not let go.

However, the moment of bliss does not last.

Kushina feels a searing pain shoot through her abdomen, nothing like the labor pains. She lets out a cry, breathing sharply as another pierces her, she cries, "Minato something's wrong. Get Naruto away from me!"

The warning comes too late.

The seal on her belly yawns wider, the black abyss spilling as miasma of chakra bubbling forth. She crumbles to the ground, writhing in agony and screams.

"Sensei!" Minato shouts, he hands Naruto to Biwako, and gestures for her to leave. But Biwako and her team of medics become paralyzed by the sudden tumult of killing intent unlike any they have ever felt.

Jiraiya and Mainato struggle to move under the gravity of the chakra as it coalesces at their feet, and fills the air with a thick almost toxic atmosphere.

A red light shoots forward, brightening the ceiling of the cave in brilliant glow, lengthening the shadows of the stalagmites and stalactites; an apparition appears, manifesting into the form of the Kyuubi. **"Namikaze Minato,"** comes the growl that raises hackles on the neck, **"Uzumaki Kushina."**

Terror and determination wage war in eyes of violet and eyes of blue. The biju seems to smile at them as he reads the defiance there.

The red light disperses and joins the coalescing chakra at their feet, beginning to twirl and swirl into a whirlwind. Its direction becomes obvious as it shoots for the left, where Biwako stands with Naruto in her prone arms.

"Minato," Jiaraiya calls, "Now is the time."

Minato nods, he knows if they were to seal the Kyuubi back into Kushina, it will result in her death. If they seal the biju into Naruto, she will survive, but have to suffer the burden of being the Kyuubi's vessel. The options are limited, and yet this is what needs to be done.

However the choice is taken out of his hands.

The red chakra bubbles in a corroding fashion at the earth underneath, spiraling in the form of a twister, tunneling forward. It surges into the opened blanket that surrounds Naruto, and a yawning abyss like Kushina's appears on Naruto's stomach and it steadily closes as the red energy disappears within.

The presence that held them captive, abruptly lets them go, leaving them on uneasy limbs that shake like newborn bones.

It is Kushina who is the first to move. She struggles to her feet, incredibly weakened nonetheless she finds the strength to move forward. That is what spurs Minato into action; he takes Naruto from the Sarutobi's trembling arms, and brings her to Kushina's crawling form.

Hastily they move the blanket from Naruto's body, and she squirms at the temperature change, but does not fuss.

What holds their attention is not the babe per se, rather what's etched onto her belly.

The Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

And somehow Naruto manages to sleep through that entire ruckus.

* * *

**She knocked on death's door, but death did not answer.**

**So she killed time, and painted its clock orange.**

There was no in between.

She was dead, and then she's alive once again.

Alive, but in a stasis, surrounded warmth and darkness, the feeling of safety and contentment.

That is all she needed at the moment.

However….

Now is the time for remembrance.

If she was spiteful she would say the cycle of hatred within the ninja world started with the Rikudo Senin and his sons, the road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

At the time when this thought came to surface, she _was _spiteful and in mourning.

The ancient man's claim of reincarnation made sense, but meant nothing to Naruto who had always carved out her own path.

None the less when she first emerged from limbo, gifted with the chakra of the Rikudo himself, with Sasuke at her side, Sharingan eyes morphed in to the concentric rings of the Rinnegan. The tides of change seemed to be on their side.

Madara would now know defeat.

And that was the wrong assumption to make.

Throughout their conflict with this maniac, he'd always had hidden trump cards, and who's to say he wouldn't have one after their little power boost?

And he did, and the destruction he left in his wake made the other atrocities he'd committed before pale in comparison:

Hinata and Ino screams still rend her ears.

The crumbled forms of Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

Sakura and Kakashi shocked eyes, and the smell of their burned flesh.

The hand that pierced through Sasuke's chest.

Yet the creation chakra within her was not enough to staunch the bleeding. Death surrounded them all, blanketing them in despair.

"Dobe," Sasuke had whispered, blood gurgled in his throat, spilling forth, running down from his parted lips. "Stop wasting chakra."

She cried, choking on sobs as she yelled, "Teme, shut-up! I'll never give up_, I never give up_, damn it!"

"I know you don't," He rasped, "but this time you need to. Accept that I'm dying."

"_Never!_ Don't you dare die on me bastard, don't you dare!" Naruto covered the gaping hole, and begged, urged, pled for it to close.

Sasuke raised his hand; the effort seemed to take the rest of his energy as he reached for her head and poked it. He smiled, took one last ragged breath, and did not inhale again.

In the distance she could hear Madara's laughter, it's one of victory.

Naruto screamed and the world around her faded to black.

She found herself in Limbo once again, before the floating form of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. Naruto stared at him, completely drained. She's tired, oh so tired and simply wanted for this war to come to a head and end.

"What now?" She questioned, tone jaded, "Is there another prophecy? Another hidden power to be given? What now?"

"No," The sage replied, "there are options."

Naruto said nothing; her usual optimism left her haggard and hollowed.

"You can take Sasuke's eyes and finish what you both could not finish, or you can go back."

"Go back…?" The words sound foreign on her tongue, but there's a spark of hope, one that's been missing.

"Time travel Naruto. I can send you back and you can make a difference then and save them," The sage clarifies.

Kurama appeared, and said, **"What have you got to loose brat? Nothing much from what I can tell."**

And as crude as it sounded, it's the truth. Naruto thought of all the people she cared for and held dear, all her precious people were dead. And the boy she loved along with them.

Yes she can admit that she loves Sasuke, it took his death for it to cement itself, but Naruto's always been a bit dense. All those years she chased Sasuke, and claimed it had been for Sakura, well she'd lied.

Her heart had been the one on the line.

She can only hope Sakura will forgive her, but she'd never know until she faced the shinigami herself.

That won't happen, even if she defeated Madara she refused to live a half-life that will follow victory.

And so she decided.

Now she finds herself in a familiar landscape: dampness, pipes, and the telltale smell of ozone. She steps out of the shadows and approaches a familiar cage and finds large red eyes staring down at her.

Naruto grins, "Miss me fuzzball?"

"**Brat,"** Kurama growls, tails moving impatiently against the bars as she approaches.

"We've got to do something about this seal," Naruto responds and pulls the paper off.

The world around is then encased in radiant light.

* * *

**Yah, I don't know what to say about this chapter, but I thank everyone for the alerts and favorites. Seriously thank you.**

**There are grammar and punctuation problems, I know.**

**If you have questions, I answer every review.**


	3. One thousand and one nights

**AN-Thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews, they're sincerely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, nothing, zilch.**

**Fun Facts and Timeline:**

**Warning!**** This is kind of a filler chap.**

**After the Kyuubi's extraction Kushina fell into a coma; Kushina loves being a mommy.**

**Minato's neurotic.**

**Kurama is Scheherazade—(google is your friend.)**

**Naruto is bored. Her mature conscious is separated from her growing mind, as she develops she will gain more awareness.**

**If readers are confused by the end, don't be surprised I had no idea what I was writing. Creative license is all I will say.**

**Some avatar references and No this is not a crossover, I repaet not a crossover!**

* * *

One thousand and one nights:

There is a quandary.

There is a quandary in the Hokage's office.

There is a quandary within the Hokage's office that needs to be resolved.

The ANBU have left under orders to remain close, the seals within the wall have been activated for maximum security to ensure privacy.

A desk usually cluttered with stacks of papers is cleared, a novel sight. And upon it is a babe in a portable bassinet, a frog cap up top her, an orange blanket that surrounds her, and green booties upon her feet.

She sleeps soundly as a newborn's wont, her belly on display for examination.

The seal is examined this way, it is examined that way, and neither Minato nor Jiraiya can find fault in the design. The seal is a masterpiece, strangely reminiscent of Minato's prototype that would have been used.

Sarutobi Hiruzen now examines it, tries to find fault, and fails. His wife had done a physical exam and a brief mental inspection and found nothing out of sorts: no damage from the fox's toxic chakra, or influence on brain activity.

Newborn Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is a healthy baby at three kilograms, and forty-three centimeters long.

"I see no anomalies with the seal," The Sandaime concludes, "I declare that jinchuuriki status of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and the circumstances surrounding her birth to be an S-class secret. If dispersed amongst the masses the penalty will be death."

And so it is decreed.

* * *

Fluorescent lights blind her upon wakening, there's a flurry of activity around her. Her vision blurs, she can only make out shapes, and she blinks rapidly to gain clarity. She tries to move, and yet her body is incredibly numb. The sounds around seem distant, like far away noises after an exploding kunai has ignited and left all within it premises half deaf.

A brilliant hue of yellow enters her vision; she hears distant words, a name perhaps. She wants to reach out and touch, communicate somehow. She opens her mouth, tries to make a sound and only an inaudible word escapes, _"Minato…"_

He must respond, but she can't hear him.

Her vision blurs again, and Kushina's world fades to oblivion.

Similar incidents occur over the next few days, with her lapses of consciousness becoming more frequent. Until one day she awakens to the sounds of coos and laughter.

This time when she rouses, her sight clears quicker; her hearing does not abandon her. She exhausted, but finds the strength to look to her left, the sight there makes her smile. Minato holds Naruto within his arms, making the most ridiculous faces. Naruto watches him with wide eyes, gurgling.

When Kushina opens her mouth, her voice is rusted with disuse, "S-stop trauma-matizing Naru-chan, she p-probably thinks you're a moron."

Minato's eyes quickly move to her and his surprised expression morphs into a tender one, "Kushina… you're finally awake." He reaches forward with one hand, clasping it to hers.

"Yep alive and kicking," She smiles, but it's wane. They stare at each other for, many emotions and words unspoken flickering between their gaze. Kushina looks away, but does not remove her hand from his. Instead she settles her gaze on their child.

Quietly she asks, "How long have I been out?"

Minato sighs, "About two weeks. You started waking up about five days ago, but you'd fall unconscious soon after."

She watches Naruto, and then reaches for her with weak but determined arms. "Give her to me."

"Are you sure?" Minato asks, and Kushina glares at him, violet eyes flashing. "Okay," He says quickly in defeat, "Okay."

Naruto is settled into her arms, a warm weight against her currently frail body. As Kushina looks down at her, memorizing her baby's features that remain the same as they did when she first met her, warmth blossoms and blooms within her chest.

Naruto tilts her head and looks up at her mother, hand firmly in her mouth. Downy blonde hair showing the beginnings of untamable spikes, Minato dressed her in a green onesie, navy pants and booties, and at least had the decency to get a bow hair band to identify her as a girl. If not, Naruto will certainly be seen as the opposite of her gender, considering she's Minato's miniature. Aside from that she's adorable.

Kushina did not think it possible to love someone so much.

She says as much to Minato, who laughs in understanding, and says he's utterly charmed by their daughter. Naruto sneezes, and Minato promptly flips out, and it's Kushina's turn to laughs. Minato declares he's going to find her doctor, and see what can be done about Naru-chan's burgeoning cold.

Apparently parenthood makes a person an idiot.

"You hear that Naruto, that's your Tou-san, he's what we call neurotic, but we still love him," Kushina says in a high pitched voice, and kisses the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto twists her head with jerky movements as her mother's red hair falls over her shoulder. "Hi Naru-chan, I'm your Ka-chan," Kushina introduces herself, "we met not too long ago, but I've been sleeping for a long time, and I've woken up just to see you. I'm going to teach you how to cook, be a kick ass ninja…"

* * *

Motherhood.

It's something she's yearned for.

With the destruction of Uzi no Kuni whatever familiar ties she had were simply wisps of smoke curling from the debris of her once home. Becoming the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi lessened the chances of motherhood greatly. And so she focused on her ninja career and becoming one of the greatest kunoichi to grace the bingo books.

That goal turned out to be for naught.

While she graces the bingo book as a B-ranked threat, and would steadily reach A-ranked if not for the discovery of her pregnancy.

Naruto is a surprise, and her greatest accomplishment.

Kushina holds her sleeping form within her arms as the doctor tells her she will no longer be able to have children.

The doctor—an ANBU medic that was present during the birth—supplies that the combination of the Kyuubi's extraction from her, and Naruto's birth greatly damaged her reproductive organs. Healing chakra can only reverse so much of the damage corrosive chakra inflicts. She suffered from severe chakra exhaustion, and had it not been for the famed Uzumaki vitality she would not have survived.

Kushina becomes somber at the news.

To bring life into this world, she lost her ability to create it, and nearly lost her life in the process. She sighs, life as a ninja is all about sacrifice, and so she will have to cherish those moments she was able to create life, feel it beneath her palm as it grew, and carry it into its next stage of fruition.

Kushina would not trade Naruto for anything in the world.

She nods her acceptance and the doctor moves forward. They want to keep in the hospital for a few more days, to watch her recovery and make sure she doesn't relapse. She takes this delivery with aplomb, most ninja dread the hospital, but Kushina knows this is a necessary evil—so be it.

The doctor leaves whence he came and Minato returns not with a doctor, but with Mikoto in tow. The surprise is balm to the blow she's just been dealt.

Kushina feels tears burn at her eyes. And the arm not supporting Naruto reaches out to her best friend. Mikoto moves forward, and returns her embrace, "Aw Shina-chan, it'll be all right."

Over Mikoto's shoulder Kushina's watering violet eyes find Minato. He must have known the news and enlisted the help of her teammate, knowing Mikoto's presence would help. Kushina mouths, "Thank you."

Minato smiles sadly and nods in understanding. He quits the room quietly.

* * *

Bored.

Borrrrred.

Borrrrrrrrrredddddd.

Being a baby is boring.

All she does is eat, sleep and poo.

Mix that up and switch them around; that's her behavior in a nutshell.

It's a vicious cycle.

And she cringes at the fact she's dependent on someone else. Naruto loves her parents, loves that she has them, and she won't be alone. And yet this is so not right… she realizes she was a baby in her other lifetime, but she was not aware enough to be disturbed by it.

And most of all time seems to go by at a snail's pace.

Naruto could take this time to make plans for the future, and she has. Vague albeit, but plans nonetheless. Nobody ever claimed Naruto's a genius; she's a spur of the moment strategist, so when a situation happens she'll be prepared… maybe.

She wonders if she should wake Kurama. When wheedled and prodded extensively the biju could be moved to tell her stories of his life. But not before he insulted her and told her, her puny human mind could not wrap around the many millennia of his existence and he did not want to traumatize her with his magnificence.

Naruto and Kurama may be on friendly terms; however, that didn't stop making the fox an asshole.

Speaking of the biju….

Behind her Kurama snorts in his sleep, and she startles at the sound.

Damned fox, he's much bigger in size than he had been. She realizes he must have both his yin and yang chakra. Behind him his tails move unconsciously, three dipping into the water and the other's crushing the wild flowers in the field they both reside in.

Or she could explore her newly created mindscape… again.

Upon removing the seal, Naruto's inner world reflected the creativity she once used to produce her pranks. She'd always wondered why her mind imaged a sewer; surely she could have come up with something better than that. And she did:

In vain of Konoha's terrain, many trees dot the landscape, great and mighty in their height, disappearing into low laying clouds, the sky above a dull grey, reflecting Naruto's mood. Streams of rivers undulate in and out the system of trees. Thickets of brush open to fields of wildflowers, one of which Naruto and Kurama currently reside in.

Naruto decides to wake Kurama, that'll be much more entertaining. She's taken to finding different ways to interrupting his sleep, this time she rears back her foot and kicks his colossal nose.

Kurama flinches and growls, a low menacing sound from deep within his chest. Naruto remains unfazed as crimson eyes snap open and glare a thousand deaths upon her. She leaps away when one of the paws he's resting on rises and takes a swipe at her. **"Brat! Didn't I tell to let me sleep?"**

Naruto shrugs unconcerned, "I'm bored."

"**And? What can I do? Your pathetic human body is useless to us, and right now you're being a nuisance," **Kurama glowers at her.

"Hey I am not a nuisance! I'm just…" Naruto searches for the right word, "Indisposed."

Kurama stares at her** "…my point exactly."**

As far as Kurama concerned, until Naruto's body gains fine motor skills they're sitting ducks, and when it comes to planning the future Naruto's kind of hopeless. She'll probably just wing it. They've began to mark out the timeline, discussed the possible changes Naruto's earlier birth has created, but there's not much they can do until Naruto learns a skill other than drooling.

Before he can move and find a new place to sleep, Naruto jumps before him.

"Tell me a story," Naruto pleads, blue eyes wide, hands clasps in front of her.

"**No,"** The biju responds stubbornly. She would not win this battle.

"Pretty please."

"**No, **_**hell**_** no."**

"I'll scratch behind your ears." Naruto grins slyly when the fox turns his head, and then looks back at her from the corner of his eye. **"…Fine."**

Naruto leaps upon his head, and Kurama begins with an ominous beginning, **"The earth is old, the gods of creation are eternal, and humanity is young. Where one civilization falls, another rises up. There are cycles for human epochs, this cycle—the era of the ninja—is young, but like all cycles will one day come to an end. **

"**In this cycle chakra exist, but is accessed differently. There are many similarities between the ninja cycle and this cycle. **

"**Four great Nations existed, based on elements: the water tribe, the fire nation, the air nomads, and the earth kingdom. The people of these nations usually used the element associated with it. They were called benders. As typical with humans they were embroiled in war. One individual was responsible for keeping the balance, the avatar."**

"What? Like the chosen one in the Gama-jiji's prophecy?" Naruto questions.

"**Hai, they are similar except every generation a new avatar appeared from one of the four elemental nations. My sibling and I were revered as gods. We were spirits that lived on a different plane of existence and could only be accessed—" **

"Ehhhh! So what are you now?"

Kurama growls at the disruption, but becomes docile when Naruto scratches a particular tender spot behind his ear.

"**We are eternal. In each cycle our purpose changes," **He explains**, "In the age of the ninja we are chakra monsters, harbingers with the potential for peace and destruction."**

"Ohhhhhhh," Naruto responds, and begins to braid some of the longer strands of Kurama's fur. The fox rolls his eyes.

"**As I was saying, we lived on another plane and could only be reached by the avatar. He or she was a spiritual guide, what happened in our world affected the other. The avatar protected the spirit world, along with the physical world. This avatar named Aang was the greatest avatar to live…"**

Outside the baby known as Naruto sleeps, vivid dreams and full of a long lost civilization now dust on the wind.

* * *

**AN: Classes are starting for me, give me two weeks to update, the next chapter should be twice as long. I've gotta work on my other fics: Half Nelson and CSTSITD. **


	4. Brave new world

**Disclaimer: Nothing, trlala nothing.**

**An:** Okay, my bad for this repost. While I'm writing chapter five, I realize that the end of chapter four was rushed, and I created a freaking plothole. So I'm rectifying this by writing out the scenes instead of telling. I've outlined this story until chapter ten so hopefully they'll be no more rushing; chapter five has 2,000 words so far, whooooo! 2,000 words! And there will be family feels!

* * *

And yah...OMG! Thanks so much, and I appreciate the reviews and those who bothered to fave/alert this fic.

Brave new world:

Minato and Kushina are idiots.

Like most first time parents, every milestone their child reaches becomes a spectacle.

Except Kushina and Minato take photos of every groundbreaking moment Naruto achieves.

They've filled up three photo albums before Naruto was six months old.

It's a tad bit over zealous.

Naruto is a happy baby; she rarely kicks up a fuss, and seems to enjoy the spotlight, giving a gummy smile in each photo when she's captured in the lime light, staring at her father with wide eyes whenever he makes ridiculous faces,

Events such as these are recorded:

Kage Bunshin is the greatest child rearing jutsu ever created.

Particularly when dealing with a baby such as Naruto, whose hyperactivity at seven months leaves her parents haggard. They shudder to think how troublesome she will become when she's able to walk; she's already a terror as a crawler.

Duties are assigned to each clone: one does the laundry, another fills out a mission report for those thrice cursed d-ranks in his shared study with Kushina. And the other feeds Naruto-chan, while he stands in the safe zone, watching as the battle ensues.

Minato winces as Naruto throws the vegetable concoction, and ducks her next toss of food. His clone is not as lucky as him when Naruto aims her following throw.

Aside from the resulting mess, he can say is that when Naruto learns how to throw a kunai, she'll have one heck of an arm.

Naruto giggles, she like the highchair's table, the kitchen's floors, walls, ceiling, and her father's clone are a mess. Food paints each surface, landing everywhere but her mouth. Minato's clone looks on helplessly, "Taichou, its going everywhere but her mouth."

"I thought that mission in Numa no Kuni was hard, this is ten times worse than any d-ranked mission, or c-rank," Minato laments.

"At least your safe behind the cabinets," his clone replies, and goes back to trying to coax Naruto into taking another spoonful of pureed vegetables.

A flash of a camera comes from the kitchen entry way, Kushina snickers at Minato's predicament; he volunteered to feed Naruto so he's responsible for clean-up duty.

Thank Kami for shadow clones.

But that doesn't mean he appreciates the laughter, Minato glares at her. Kushina holds her hands up in surrender, a smile playing at her lips, "Okay I'm leaving; you can get back to paternal bonding with Naruto-chan."

The clone's attempts are futile, Naruto turns her head stubbornly and makes a grab for the spoon, no doubt to chuck it at the clone's head. He moves it out of her reach, and she glowers at him. They proceed to have a staring match, blue matching blue. They winner of the battle seems inevitable, that is until Naruto pulls out her favorite trick from her repertoire.

Cherubic features crumble, and cerulean eyes glisten, and Naruto proceeds to open her mouth to let world know of her displeasure.

That is until from behind the relative safety of the cabinets the microwave dings, and the smell of ramen becomes distinct.

Minato comes around the bend, cup ramen in hand, side stepping spattered food, oblivious to his clones and daughter's stare. However he does catch this.

"Rama."

He pauses, and looks to Naruto with wide eyes. She holds her hands out, fingers grasping towards him or rather the noodles in his hands, "Rama."

"…what?" He asks obtusely.

"Ra-ma," Naruto says and if Minato didn't know better he would have thought she had repeated that word slowly, as one would for a particularly dimwitted individual.

Minato ignores her request and decides to alert his wife of Naruto's newest achievement, "Kushina! I think Naru-chan just said her first!"

There's a crash, followed by some rustling, and Kushina appears once more in the kitchen entryway. Stars in her eyes, the red head literally skips over the spattered food, hands clasped in from of her and asks, "What did she say?"

"Rama," Naruto replies, waving her arms insistently to the cup in her father's hand.

Kushina turns her starry eyed gaze to her daughter, stares at Naruto and then laughs. "I knew it!" Kushina crows, "I knew her first word would be ramen, you owe me 50 ryo, pay up Mina-chan!"

Minato grumbles and reaches for his wallet, but pauses, "Rama doesn't mean she meant ramen."

Red hair comes to life, and swirls about dangerously, "Your damn right she meant ramen, 'ttebane! She gesturing to it, she wants that ramen."

"Y-yes dear," Minato agrees weakly and hands over the money.

Tired of being ignored in the presence of Ramen-sama, Naruto finally does cry. She will not be denied.

Or an occasion such as this:

Naruto is going to walk soon Kushina knows it.

Naruto's been scooting on her bottom, crawling, and hanging on to upright objects for dear life to stand up while taking sliding steps.

At eleven months she's ready.

Naruto is going to walk soon and Kushina's going to be there to witness it, damn it. It's only fair; Minato got to hear her speak first.

She wants to see her little girl take her first brave steps in this new world. Naruto is the only child she will have; every moment needs to be cherished.

And so she watches Naruto with rapt attention every time she gets to her feet, and yet there's only so much stalking… er, observing she can do, especially when today Naruto's has a playdate.

Which is certainly not an excuse to gossip and get tispy with Mikoto and a few of their friends.

"Kushina is here, 'ttebane! The party has finally started," Kushina announces as she opens the shoji door with more force than needed. Under one arm she carries Naruto, who clutches a stuffed frog, and the other arm holds two containers of onigiri in an assortment of shapes. "Hello my fellow moms, I come bearing food!"

Cacophonies of greetings respond to her as Kushina strolls down the veranda.

"I hope you brought out the good sake Koto-chan, now that I'm no longer breast feeding, I'm making up for these last few months." She maneuvers Naruto expertly, setting her down and handing her an onirgiri shaped in her image.

Mikoto scoffs, "Of course I did, directly imported from Ta no Kuni."

"That's what I'm talking about," Kushina exclaims, and heads for the empty cushion within the group's circle.

Some people would frown at mothers imbibing at their children's play date, these mothers in question would tell them to go hand. As kunoichi—former, off duty roster, or active—they certainly know how to handle their alcohol intake, considering the nature of some of the missions they undertake.

Multitasking is no problem; their children have nothing on enemy ninja, criminal heads, or mercenaries despite being terrors in their own right.

Under their mothers' watchful gazes the children are left to their own devices.

At thirteen months Itachi walks with hesitant steps that most toddlers experience. He takes full advantage of his mobility, exploring the Zen garden of the Uchiha main house with rapt attention, testing his mother's boundaries when he gets too close the koi fish pond. And he follows the confident strides of his older cousin Shisui when the boy finds something of greater interest.

Naruto on the other hand is on a blanket with other drooling babies, surrounded by plushies, blocks, and chew toys. Kushina is regaled with village gossip and tries to keep one eye on her, she has the distinct feeling today is the day of reckoning.

And she is quite right.

Looking over her sake cup Kushina chokes, and then gapes.

To her feet Naruto climbs, legs tremble beneath her weight, this new position is strange for there is no object for her to grasp to guide her steps.

Next to her, Shisui's mother slaps her back, and opens her mouth to ask if Kushina is all right, and then takes in the sight the red head finds so interesting, "Oh, isn't that darling."

Naruto has a look of concentration on her cherubic features as she takes fearless steps forward.

"I know," Kushina responds and barely contains a squeal. Mikoto looks over her shoulder to see what the fuss is about and her curious expression softens.

Naruto takes hesitant steps, and Kushina counts them, claiming each one as a small victory over gravity. The first step, a second step; Naruto wobbles and Kushina holds her arms out as if to catch her, sighing in relief when Naruto does not fall and takes a third.

When she makes it to her sixth Kushina grins, Minato is going to be so pissed he missed this. The Uzumaki grabs her weapons pouch, and unseals her camera, she gets up, and walks slowly to Naruto, trying not to distract her from her steady progress.

The eleven month old looks up and grins at her mother as she walks to her on cautious legs. Kushina captures the moment, puts the camera away and holds her hands out, "Come to ka-san," and catches her daughter just as she falls.

"Oh my Naru-chan, look at you walking!" Kushina throws her up, and Naruto laughs as she's caught.

* * *

The first year of Naruto's life marks the greatest watershed in Minato's and Kushina's lives, they'll do anything to protect it.

* * *

The day is nearly done, and dusk encroaches, late rays of light leave the room in a dull glow, outside Konoha still prevails with activity. The day is nearly done but the night is beginning.

At the low table Minato sits, three prong kunai lay before him, and he attaches the seals he's carefully written on fuin paper.

The Hiraishin is perhaps his greatest jutsu, from scrap paper with musings written on space time jutsu, to actual configurations brought to life and a jutsu like none other brought to fruition.

The Rasengan is a work in progress, He grimaces, but this is complete, this is his genius in fuinjutsu captured.

What prompted him to complete the Hiraishin is own family, Minato is already an A-ranked ninja in the bingo books. If his family is ever attacked by his enemies, he wants to be prepared. And being able to appear wherever there is a danger to them is a great start.

After he attaches the seals, he begins to sharpen and polish the blades.

His senses flare, and the roaring flicker of chakra that is his daughter appears. Naruto approaches the table, a book under one arm, dressed that ridiculous sleeping cap that Jiraiya bought her and her pajamas.

Minato knows Kushina isn't home, volunteering her services as a fuinjutsu master at the hospital, present while high risk operations take place—using stabling, heart monitoring, and medical seals.

So that means Naruto must have dressed herself. That would explain the bright orange pajamas that are absolute eyesores. At twenty-six months Naruto's proven to be quite the independent.

Naruto touches one of the kunai's handle, studies the seal briefly and then loses interest. Choosing to climb onto Minato's lap and presents him with the book.

Minato check the clock, and laughs wryly, "Bed time already?"

"Hai," Naruto replies and holds the book for him to take.

"I completely forgot to check the time," Minato admits sheepishly, taking the book from Naruto. "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" He should have known, Naruto always chooses this book for her namesake.

"'s okay Tou-chan," Naruto lisps, "Ka-chan says it's cause you're flaky."

Minato flushes in embarrassment, and shakes his head, flipping open the well-worn novel to where they left off.

Reading takes longer than usual, on every page Naruto traces each kanji and repeats the words after he's read them. Minato pauses and listens as Naruto murmurs, and reads the next sentence without his assistance.

He lets her continue until the page needs to be turned, and then Naruto looks up at him curiously, "Why'd yah stop reading?"

"You were doing fine by yourself," Minato says truthfully.

"Tou-chan," Naruto lisps exasperatedly, "during story time you have to read."

Minato supposes that's sound logic to a two year old, and chuckles in response, "Okay Naruto-chan."

And he continues where she left off.

Outwardly he's calm, and yet internally his thoughts are racing.

Minato wonders idly if Kushina knows that Naruto can read.

If not, they need to schedule an appointment with the ANBU that's Naruto's pediatric medic, and have a scan done of her brain to see how her it's developing.

In the meantime he would check her seal once she fell asleep. It wouldn't do if the seal presented anomalies now; he prayed the Kyuubi had no influence on Naruto's steadily rising intellect.

* * *

Kushina snickers.

Naruto giggles.

Kakashi glares.

Encased within his arms, Naruto tugs at the laconic boy's mask, and he gently swats her hand away. She tries again, and he stops her, and the pattern continues onward.

It's a game she and Naruto derive great amusement from, Kakashi not so much.

Naruto begins to tug at Kakshi's hair while simultaneously trying to pull off his mask, "Off!"

The boy struggles with her and gives Kushina a helpless look, an expression many people give her due to Naruto hyperactive personality. She usually provides no help; it's too hilarious watching people struggle against a baby.

The trek to the hospital is a short one, she dragged Kakashi from training, making sure he's interacts with people other than his ninken, Minato and his teammates. Knowing Kakashi he'd go months without human interaction as long as he's able to train and take missions. He's an ANBU in the making, and that is a circumstance she and teammates want to avoid.

With his father's seppuku, Hatake Sakumo's students took it upon themselves to look after his scion. Kushina had insisted Kakshi come and live with her and Minato, which made sense with Minato being his sensei, but of course he refused. Even Mikoto and Hizashi offered shelter and guardianship, and Kakashi refused them, preferring the apartment given to him by the Hokage.

Kushina and her teammates still interfere in his life, bringing him breakfast, lunch or dinner, doing his laundry, helping and teaching him how to clean, etcetera. They refused to let Kakashi thinks of his father's sacrifice as a disgrace. The White fang was one of the greatest shinobi Konoha produced, and Kakashi would be one to.

Kakashi puts Naruto down and takes her hand; their short trip to hospital has now been elongated. Even though there are plenty of people willing to carry Naruto, her daughter values her autonomy and prefers to do thing on her own, particularly once she mastered a skill.

At thirty months her independence continues to grow. That doesn't stop her from taking advantage of her cuteness. She's been able to wheedle sweets from her father's gennin more than once.

Kushina may froth at the mouth when they give in to those baby blues, but she's become fond of her husband's students, Naruto more so.

She and Rin have come to the understanding that Naruto will always find some way to destroy the dresses she looks so darling in. The only girly accessory Naruto will allow is a headband or bow to hold back her wild spikes.

Obito has become one of Naruto's favorite people, and a bane to Kushina's and Minato's existence once Naruto shows a penchant for pranks. It seems their daughter has found a kindred soul in raising hell.

"Oka-chan," Naruto sing songs, "when we leave the doctor's can we get dango?"

"No Naruto, you had mocha earlier, no more sweets for today," Kushina replies sternly.

Naruto pouts, but jumps back quickly, "…can we get ramen instead then?"

Violet eyes flash as she stares down at her daughter. Minato's miniature levels those puppy eyes at her and Kushina is a goner, it works for her husband and it certainly works for Naruto.

"Fine," She says grudgingly, and then stalks off in defeat.

Kakashi deadpans, "Whipped."

Naruto smiles, "Works everytime."

When they arrive at the hospital Kushina's whole disposition changes, a frown paints her features.

It had taken four months for Minato to convince Kushina to agree to see the medic. She refused to believe that Naruto's intelligence had anything to do with the Kyuubi. Any explanation Minato presented was soundly rejected, the strange circumstances surrounding Naruto's birth and the ensuing sealing of the biju begged the question of whether or not the fox had influence on Naruto. And Kushina refused to believe so.

Fuinjutsu is Kushina's area of expertise, the seal's origins have roots in Uzu no Kuni, and as arrogant as it may sound she knows the seal is safe proof.

Kushina signs herself and they are escorted to an examination room. She places Naruto on the table and turns to Kakashi, who looks at her wearily when a sly smile graces her face.

"Am I free from obligational child herding duty?" Kakashi asks flatly.

"You would have been, but now you're not," Kushina replies happily, "Mikoto is having you over for dinner, Shisui and Obito will be present."

She cackles gleefully at the look of horror on Kakashi's face, "Minato and Hizashi are away on missions, and I'm not providing you with an excuse. Have fun."

The silver haired preteen takes exit through the window, muttering about evil red haired women, and there damned accomplices.

The doctor appears shortly afterward and Kushina prepares herself for the worse.

* * *

In Naruto's invalid state—Kurama's words not her own—she and the fox continued to make plans, discuss the possible outcomes of each strategy, and work out the kinks. More than once Naruto lost interest, but her enthusiasm made up for her having the attention span of a walnut.

And yet most of these discussions in strategizing ended up getting side tracked by petty arguments. Most over Naruto's stupidity and Kurama's need to throw about insults, however their greatest bone of contention is morality.

Kurama may have accepted Naruto for her humanity and now holds her on the same pedestal as the sage of six paths, but that does not mean he sees the rest of humanity in a different light. His standards are still ningen impossibilities, and he has no remorse in killing certain individuals.

"I refuse!" Naruto shouts.

"You are naïve!" Kurama thunders, "Kill or be killed." On a calmer note, he continues, "We came back to save your precious people, if someone gets in the way of that goal they must die. And you know who I speak of."

Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Nagato, the list goes on… charisma, unwavering belief, and optimism can only do so much. These people may have been dangerous pawns, but they deserved a chance at making their own choices without the manipulation of Uchiha Madara.

"I can save them, I will," Naruto replies fervently.

"You must put aside your hero complex, and think rationally. Uchiha Madara," Kurama sneers derisively, "will die, but rest assured he will bring others down with him."

And silence descends with that ominous warning.

Naruto understands Kurama's position, but she still remains conflicted, and yet when the time comes to push the kunai into the jugular, would she?

That answer remains up in the air.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Song of the Trees

Song of the Trees:

Patience.

An attribute he has in spades.

His container not so much.

Eons upon this earth and Kurama can say he has never met a creature with such a short attention span.

Naruto gripes, moans, and complains about the slow trickle of time. Kurama's tempted to roll his eyes, and he snaps at her more often than not.

But Kurama must remember she is still young by ningen standards, and perhaps age and time would have curtailed her brashness and bring about the wisdom he seldom sees appear in her.

And yet that lifetime matters not, the chance to see his container age will happen this time around, he'll see to it.

Kurama smiles, a malevolent sight of sharp teeth, ruined by his sudden snort. He's grown quite a soft spot for the moronic girl, and if his siblings heard his thoughts they would die of laughter.

In his long life Kurama cared not for the affairs of humans. If they sought his power he would eat them—a major cause of indigestion—or if they happened to contain him and leech off his power, he'd wait for their inevitable deaths and wreak havoc upon their descendants, leaving their legacies ashes on scorched earth.

Naruto is a different case.

His grudging respect for her, and their eventual friendship is what gives the girl leeway in taking liberties with him—from prodding him to help her with training, to long discussions (arguments) about the future strategies, questioning him about his siblings, asking about the rise and falls of civilizations he'd live through, to annoying him generally to no end. If any other ningen dared to tread upon such a path and seek his wisdom as Naruto's has, they would know certain death.

And with the evolution of their dynamic, the connection between them—the seal—has changed, strengthening Kurama's awareness to the outside world. Where once it took Naruto flying into a murderous rage for him to see the day of light, now the biju has the choice of becoming one with Naruto's senses, seeing and hearing what his container perceives.

And a fool he is not, to realize that Naruto's newly founded lease on life has left his jinchurriki happier than she was in her past life time.

Sure their purpose in returning the past is to save those who perished, deter a mad man with delusions of grandeur, and alter the fate of ninja history. (It seems like a lot, but Kurama's encountered stranger things.)

However despite how many friends, allies and redeemed criminals Naruto's met. The absence of her parents has always left a gaping wound covered by smiles. This chance of actually having her parents is something the girl revels in, for orphans grows up faster than others—there is a kernel wisdom of in understanding that the world they reside in, without having guardians as shields.

And this is something Kurama can empathize with. The death of his father left him adrift in the world, even with the task the Rikudo Sennin set out for him and his siblings, the fox had mourned.

His father had been a beacon of hope, and now Naruto stands upon that pedestal.

His fate and many others lay within her hands.

Tis a heavy burden to carry, but she does it willingly.

Speaking of the brat, she should appear any moment now.

A rustle of grass in the ever changing landscape, the snapping of branches underfoot, and a jaw-breaking yawn.

Here are the telltale signs.

The fox to opens one eye and glance down at the girl.

Right on time.

He shifts as she sleepily makes her way to him. This time appearing as a toddler dressed in that ridiculous frog cap, pajamas, and clutching a toad plush.

As Naruto's awareness of her world grows, she begins to spend less time in this ever changing mindscape. When she appears to visit (irritate) him, her physical appearance fluctuates from the form of her seventeen year old self, to her current physical appearance of a toddler. He supposes this is her becoming acclimated to her new stint on life. She usually becomes quite aggravated when she appears before him as a toddler, but Kurama delights in it, it's much easier to knock her cheeky self over.

However right now she's tired and won't complain about her short stature and thus Kurama won't give her shit.

Naruto climbs up his hand with a bit of difficulty; the fox makes sure she's mindful of his claws. And then she moves up his arm, settling into the crook of it.

"Pwease tell me a story Kura-chan," She mumbled sleepily.

Kurama growls halfheartedly at the butchering of his name, **"And why should I brat?"**

Naruto sighs. "Cause I said pwease," she responds in a matter of fact tone.

Kurama snorts, of course that's sound logic for Naruto, **"Fine, I will regal you with my majesty… once again."**

This time its Naruto's turn to snort, "Arrogant fox."

Kurama ignores that comment, he'll get her back later. He begins to recount a tale that still leaves him with wonder. **"Once I was summoned to another world, an alternate world what have you, where I was a guardian, a spirit within a sword. A sword of a Shinigami, a zanpakutou to retain the balance of this world and those attached to it…."**

As Kurama spins his tale, Naruto slowly but surely finds herself within sleep's embrace, Kurama's voice a soothing lullaby for the girl.

* * *

Minato treads quietly outside Naruto's room and stretches his senses.

The raging flame that is his daughter's chakra signal calms as Morpheus' spell claims her. Minato sighs softly and walks away, down the short corridor into the living room where Kushina waits, along with the pink striped elephant in the room.

Kushina sits at the low table, the cup of jasmine tea before her untouched, an anxious expression etched on her lovely features.

At Minato's appearance she pours him a cup, needing something to occupy her hands. "I'm worried Mina-kun."

Minato sighs once more, the telltale signs of Kushina's apprehension enables him to take the direct approach and tackle the elephant in the room. Their roles have been reversed.

He raises a brow, "I thought I was supposed to be the neurotic one?"

Kushina glares at him for his attempt at humor, he chuckles sheepishly in response.

"Seriously Minato, should we push her? She's so young!" Kushina frets.

"We're not going to push her," Minato corrects gently, "We're going to aide her, _guide _her. The doctor has point, she's not like most toddlers and we shouldn't treat her as such."

The medic nin informed Kushina that the seal's intact, and there were no glitches that could be found. However, the good doctor had done a scan of Naruto's brain, and found that the grey matter in certain areas of her brain have developed at a faster rate than other children her age.

And that announcement alone had relieved the parents.

However that's not enough to quell Kushina's frazzled nerves. She bristles at the implication that their daughter is abnormal, outside the mold of most toddlers, "So what… we treat like a small adult! Deprive her of her own childhood; force her to become a ninja—"

"No!" Minato cuts off her tirade impatiently, "I didn't say that. I _said_ we guide her, on our own terms, on whatever path she chooses, and if Naruto chooses to become a ninja then we support her."

Kushina snorts derisively, "You've seen the way Naruto looks at our weapons when we're sharpening and cleaning them. The way she reads that book of yours almost religiously. Naruto's _going _to become a shinobi," Kushina takes in a shuddering breath, "and that scares me."

"Kushina," Minato says helplessly and moves to hold her, but she holds up a placating hand.

"Naruto's turning out to be a genius, maybe not one that comes once in a lifetime, but a genius nonetheless. You and I have both know what happens to prodigal shinobi. Look at Kakashi, for all the guidance you, I, Koto-chan, and Hizashi-kun provide, he's still so fractured," Kushina's eyes shine bright as she lays down her grievances, "All geniuses become so single minded in their goals, even you Mina-chan! I sometimes have to stop in, pull you from your new creations, and remind you that you have a life to attend."

Minato does not even look indignant at the accusation, rather accepting, it's the truth after all.

"I fear what will happen to Naruto." Kushina continues softly, "I fear she will lose herself, we will lose her."

Minato remains quiet, a contemplative look gracing his face.

There are stigmas attached to being a genius, particularly in the profession of shinobi. Like all ninja they are a tool to be wielded by their Kage.

And when duty calls, a ninja must heed its beckoning.

And Minato knows that last statement extends to him. With war on the horizon, hell not even on the horizon it'd began the moment Iwagakure dare occupy one of their allied villages, he will be shipped to the front lines more and more often as the friction between Leaf and Stone becomes more heated. The innovative jutsu he's created will be a boon; he uses both close and long ranged combat.

Unlike Nara Shikaku who's ingeniousness is needed behind Konoha's lines. Leaf's foot soldiers are his shoji pieces, creating victorious strategies, but leaving certain death for the expendable.

He reaches forward and takes his wife's hand in his own. When he decides to speak it's slowly, choosing each of his words carefully, in smooth even tones.

"When Hatake Retsu died, Sakumo-san had no idea had to raise a child, and when he found out about Kakashi's prodigal status that enabled him to treat him as an adult. Kakashi grew up trying to emulate his father and behave as maturely as he possibly could. We are nothing like that," Minato explains, "Naruto has both of her parents, and though we're figuring this out as we go along. We are guiding her as parents should, helping her find her way in this world, and we'll have to support her decisions when she makes them. And yah we might screw up," Minato admits blushingly, "but we'll make, we've done pretty well so far."

Kushina nods, not completely assuaged, but willing to accept for now, "How do we go about teaching Naruto?"

Minato shrugs, "We'll figure it out and take it one step at a time."

Kushina snorts and rolls her eyes, "So we're winging it?"

"Yah," Minato says happily.

And so Minato and Kushina go with the tides of change and adapt.

**I've got a plan (I've got an atlas in my hands)**

"…while the smaller matrixes allow for more creativity, these matrixes can encompass elements such as wind, earth, fire, water, and lightening. The outer dimensions stabilize the seal," There's a manic gleam in her eyes, a gleam of absolute passion as she waxes poetic on her chosen field of expertise. "Are you following?"

Naruto stares at her blankly.

Kushina pays her no mind and continues to rant on the merits of being a seal master.

"Fuinjutsu is the best, dattebane! And Naruto you're going to be a bada—_ugh_, I mean awesome at it. Ready to get started?"

Minato looks at his daughter's now terrified expression and laughs, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

While he's considered a prodigy, his wife is the one with an affinity for fuinjutsu. As a child she'd been indoctrinated into sealing, the training regime in Uzi no Kuni began early in age, and later went on to create shinobi with an unparalleled skill in combat fuinjutsu.

They do not wish to duplicate the learning structure the Uzumaki once practiced. Rather they are choosing to implement certain aspects of it, seeking to follow Naruto's doctor's advice.

They'd been advised to start teaching Naruto how to write, this would help with her motor skills. The plan had been to start tutoring Naruto when she turned three; those plans had simply been advanced a few months ahead.

"Maybe," Minato suggest gently, "we should start small. How about we have Naruto practice her kanji?"

Kushina blinks at him, and then shrugs, "Okay, that's fine."

Naruto gives her father a look of relief, and he chuckles quietly.

This is a matter of trial and error, and so far such tactics have worked. They write out what Naruto will practice, show their daughter how to properly hold her brush, and watched in utter adoration as she pokes her tongue out in concentration, carefully copying the kanji, ending up with messy results, but progressing nonetheless.

Of course this moment is documented, forever immortalized on film: a brush held awkwardly in Naruto's small hand, ink droplets on her clothing, smeared on her face, accompanied by a large grin on her face.

Experimentation is needed in teaching techniques, while Naruto displays intellect in understanding directions, and complying without needing further instruction. Her attention also wonders, and she becomes easily frustrated by what she doesn't understand—hence temper tantrums, and the need for time outs.

Of course that does not go over well.

And so Minato and Kushina vary their teaching styles between visual learning and hands on tactics. The latter works more often than not.

Instances such as this:

The study sessions aren't long; they spend three hours in the morning going over certain subjects. Slowly but surely introducing Naruto to a work ethic that doesn't overwhelm her, but begins to teach her discipline that will be necessary when she starts the academy.

Problem is Naruto's interest and focus on one or two subjects does not extend to others.

Kushina's volunteering at the academy and Minato is taking the reins for the day. Unfortunately, it's not often that it happens but when it does, the blond revels in it.

Minato's multi-tasking: watching his daughter who looks like she's going to nod off from sheer boredom, going over a mission report written by Uchiha Obito, making more corrections than he'd like, and going over books retrieved from the library.

Books that parallel each other, advanced history texts matched with illustrated books that matched their context. Giving Naruto detailed accounts of historical events with images to supplement them.

While her father's attention wavers from her, Naruto takes it upon herself to take her afternoon nap before its scheduled time.

When Minato finally looks, there's a puddle of drool forming outside the arm that cradles Naruto's head, dangerously close to the book she's laying on top of. Minato sighs and shakes his head.

Obviously he's going about this the wrong way.

Gently he awakens Naruto. "Huh… what?" she mumbles sleepily, looking up at her father, she whines, "Noooo! Tou-chan it's too early to be up."

Minato chuckles, and picks her up, holding her up high, "How about instead of me telling you about our founders, we actually see them?"

Naruto stops rubbing one eye sleepily, and looks at him in confused askance.

Minato puts her down and instructs her to go put on her shoes.

A few minutes later Naruto listens in rapt attention as Minato scales the rocky terrain of the mountain, carrying Naruto in secure arms. As he treks up the side of the Hokage monument, he points to each Hokage and list each of their accomplishments.

When he finishes his lecture, Naruto confides in him solemnly, "'m gonna become Hokage."

Minato raises a blond brow, "Really? And why do you want to be the village's leader."

"I've gotta become the strongest shinobi to protect my precious people," Naruto replies resolutely.

In bemusement Minato stares at her, her eyes take on that thousand yard stare that veteran shinobi attain after seeing one to many battle fields.

There's an old soul there, residing his daughter, and this isn't the first time he's seeing it. That wisdom and intelligence she sometimes displays, he once lay as fault at the Kyuubi's feet, now however he's aware that it's all his daughter, and he wonders what lingering burdens haunt her from past lives.

"And who are your precious people?" He queries.

Naruto's old soul disappears and she smiles, innocence once more returns to her. "You, Ka-chan, Mikoto-oba, Itachi-chan, 'kashi-chan, Shisui-chan, Ero-sennin—"

"Who!?" Minato sputters.

Naruto blinks at him owlishly, and explains in a-matter-of-fact tone, "Jiraiya-ji, he likes to perve around, like at the hot springs where he likes to spy."

Minato feels his eye twitch, and mutters, "By the Shodai…"

It appeares he and his sensei would be having it out and he'd be informing Kushina what their daughter's god father exposed her to when he decided to spend "quality time" with her.

"Anyways," Naruto continues flippantly, "I've gotta become strong enough to protect you all, ttebayo!"

Minato feels his left eye twitch again, "Dattebayo? Naruto remember to not say that around your mother."

Naruto simply grins at him, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try more." Naruto shudders, "I 'member what happened last time I said it around her."

"Well," Minato chuckles and shifts her in his arms, "We don't want a repeat performance of _that. _ But in the meantime while you're growing up, your Oka-san and I will protect you until then. Now it's time for lunch."

"Yatta!" Naruto cries, "Can we have ramen?"

"Nope," Minato announces happily, "We're getting barbecue, every once in a while we need to have variety."

Naruto grumbles, "Ramen has variety…."

After that history lessons are made official field trips to landmarks that represent pinnacle moments in history for Konoha.

Or this:

Academia encompasses the mornings; training and play take up the afternoon, well after lunch time and Naruto's scheduled nap.

This is when Kushina takes the reins.

There's an empty, weed filled greenhouse on the roof of the two story flat they own. The plants that Kushina and Minato keep around their home have slowly but surely made a new home on the roof top above.

Here is where Kushina thrives, and Naruto delights in taking lessons there.

They trek up here and immerse themselves in the sun.

Kushina hesitates in teaching Naruto the Uzumaki fighting style, her chakra coils are still developing, and the fighting techniques rely heavily on chakra output. It's requires brute strength from raw chakra, the Uzumaki were known for their vitality and long lives and those aspects relied heavily on their special chakra.

The Uzumaki Brute Fist breaks bones, and destroys chakra tenketsu in the chakra pathway system.

Naruto will have large reserves along with the Kyuubi's chakra slowly joining and becoming one with hers. Her daughter will be a powerhouse when she's finally able to use those techniques.

And so in the meantime Kushina teaches Naruto the basic katas.

"Move your arm like this, and place your foot forward." Kushina instructs, gently correcting Naruto's movements.

"Now can you do them all?" Kushina questions.

Naruto nods, a look of upmost concentration on her face as she slides smoothly through each kata. Arm up in defense, leg up to strike, arms crossed to defend, leg slides back, arm segues forward. A chakra blast would have accompanied each outward strike if she'd been on the battle field.

When Naruto finishes, she looks to her mother for approval, and grins brilliantly at Kushina's look of satisfaction.

"Again?"

Naruto quickly shakes her head and Kushina laughs.

"Well done then Naru-chan," Kushina praises, and hands Naruto a thermos of water, "Come along, we'll stop by the dango shop before meeting Koto-chan."

"Yatta!" Naruto cries, and raises her arms in the universal sign that she's wants to be picked up.

A quick trek, and a purchase of eights dango sticks later, Naruto clutches her mother's hand, happily munching away on her sweets. Kushina walks slowly so that Naruto can keep up with her steps as they approach Konoha's east gate.

At the gates opening stands the regal Uchiha Mikoto, the solemn looking Itachi, and Shisui… with a huge grin on his face. That kid has got to be the most un-Uchiha since Obito.

"Koto-chan! I come bearing goods!" Kushina announces.

Naruto dutifully takes the box of dango clutched in her arms, and offers two sticks to each of them. Mikoto and Itachi thank her quietly; Shisui on the other hand makes his presence known.

"Naru-chan! You love me after all; you're my favorite girl in the world!" Shisue exclaims as he finishes off his dango.

"I thought cousin Akemi was your favorite?" Itachi inquires flatly, chewing slowly on his dango, his sweet tooth demands he savor the taste.

"Gahhh! Itachi-chan why do you always _do_ that!?" Shisue whines.

"Do what Shisue-_chan_?" Itachi questions, a smile gracing his cherubic features.

"All right kiddies, we're off to parts unknown, to explore regions unexplored by any other!" Kushina states dramatically.

"…we're going to learn about plants and identify the ones that will help you on future missions," Mikoto corrects dryly.

"Koto-chan, don't rain on my parade!" Kushina whines.

Mikoto laughs, and the five of them trek down the stone road.

Konoha's towering trees encompasses them, the whisper of their leaves, a song in their wake as they venture out into the wilds.

* * *

As time goes on they fall into a pattern.

They alternate Naruto's tutoring and training regime. Minato usually takes on the tasks of teaching maths, history and the likes, having more patience to deal with their daughter's fluctuating attention than Kushina, while Kushina prefers outside pursuits, something she and their daughter are kindred in.

Sometimes they teach together, many times its Kushina taking up the reins when Minato is away on missions. Rarer occasions arise when they alternate, this happens when Kushina is requested for a mission for her sealing expertise.

It's once in a blue moon when they're both absent.

**I've got a plan (I've got an atlas in my hand)**

This isn't quite how Jiraiya expected to spend his brief reprieve from traveling.

He looks down at the mess of blond spikes diligently writing out what appears to be her name, her mother's and father's and his… Gama-ero-sennin! Why that little—

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Kushina questions, interrupting his musings. She runs about the flat gathering supplies and sealing them away for her mission, he swears watching her is enough to give him a headache.

"Sure," Jiraiya replies lazily, "me and the kid will be all right."

"If that's the case then, I'm good to go, but…."

There's a sudden spike of killing intent. Naruto squeaks and drops her brush, Jiraiya shudders and Kushina appears before him. Red hair coiling about ominously, the temperature of the room seems to have dropped ten degrees, and Jiraiya thinks _this has to be a genjutsu, it has to be!_

"If I hear that you've been using my daughter as a ploy to pick up women. I'll make sure you won't be able to produce children yourself, attebane!"

Jiraiya breaks out into a cold sweat, and he wonders how the hell she heard about that. He looks down to find blue eyes staring up at him innocently, and the midget dares to smile at him slyly.

_Evil little shit!_

"Am I understood?"

"Yah," Jiraiya responds wearily.

"Good."

As Kushina picks up Naruto, hugs her tightly and plant a wet kiss on her cheek, Jiraiya thinks these next three days until Minato returns from his mission are going to be a trail.

And then he pales, if Kushina knows about his machinations, surely Minato is aware.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**Review?**

**Pm me if you have any questions I'll gladly answer them.**

**I'm going to start writing smaller chapter to update quicker.**


End file.
